Pela luz dos olhos teus
by Silverghost
Summary: REEDITADA! Uma songfic com Lílian e Tiago. Mais uma vez com o grande Vinícius de Morais como fundo musical...


**Pela luz dos olhos teus**

* * *

_Quando a luz dos olhos teus  
E a luz dos olhos meus  
Resolvem se encontrar_

Ele observou com carinho a ruiva que ultimamente dominava seus pensamentos. Ela estava conversando com as amigas e parecia se divertir muito. Porque ela não podia sorrir daquela maneira para ele? Porque não podiam conversar um instante sem que ela começasse a gritar?  
  
Uma das amigas dela o notou e, entre risos, falou algo para ela. Imediatamente ela se virou, a face numa careta de desgosto. Mas ele não se importava. Só mirar por alguns instantes aquelas esmeraldas que eram os olhos dela era suficiente para tornar aquele dia um excelente dia.  
  
- Olá, Lily.  
  
- Quem te deu autorização para me chamar assim, POTTER?  
  
- Ah, eu não preciso de autorização para isso...   
  
Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo e ela revirou os olhos. O que fizera para merecer aquilo em sua vida?  
  
_Ai, que bom que isso é, meu Deus  
Que frio que me da  
O encontro desse olhar_  
  
Hora do jantar na mesa da Grifinória. Aquele tinha sido um dia perfeito. Nada de sonserinos chamando-a de sangue-ruim, nada de bagunceiros dificultando sua vida de monitora, nada de Potter convidando-a para sair.  
  
Falando em Potter, ele estava quieto demais. No mínimo planejando mais alguma travessura. Ela deixou seus olhos repousarem na nuca do rapaz, que estava sentado de costas para ela, conversando com Lupin.  
  
Como se tivesse sentido que estava sendo observado, Tiago voltou-se para ela. Lílian sentiu como se o chão tivesse sumido debaixo dos seus pés. Inconscientemente, ela sorriu. Timidamente. Os olhos dele se iluminaram e ele sorriu de volta.  
  
_Mas se a luz dos olhos teus  
Resiste aos olhos meus só pra me provocar  
Meu amor, juro por Deus  
Me sinto incendiar_  
  
Ela estava sorrindo! Sorrindo para ele! Mas no segundo seguinte ela quebrou o contato, levantando-se da mesa apressadamente.   
  
- Pontas? O que houve? – Sirius o olhava com curiosidade.  
  
Tiago continuava sem reação e Remo apontou para uma cabeça ruiva que sumia do salão. Sirius sorriu, aproximando-se do moreno de modo a que só ele pudesse ouvi-lo.  
  
- Sabe, eu acho que você devia lá, falar com ela. E, talvez, quem sabe, tomar alguma medida drástica, se é que você me entende...  
  
Tiago levantou-se, impelido pelas palavras do amigo e saiu em direção à torre da Grifinória. E lá estava ela, sentada numa poltrona, olhando para o fogo na lareira.  
  
- Lily?  
  
Ela ergueu a cabeça como se acabasse de acordar. Por alguns instantes eles se encararam até ela erguer-se novamente e dar as costas a ele, subindo em direção ao dormitório feminino. Antes, no entanto, que ela pudesse se refugiar em sua cama, ele a segurou pelo pulso.  
  
- Porque está fugindo de mim, Evans? O que está acontecendo?  
  
_Meu amor, juro por Deus  
Que a luz dos olhos meus   
Já não pode esperar   
_  
Maravilha... Porque o dia não podia ter terminado como começara? Há poucos instantes ela estava sentada, jantando tranqüilamente e agora estava ali, no salão comunal, diante de alguém que sempre odiara, sentindo como se um balé inteiro estivesse se apresentando dentro do seu estômago.  
  
Oras, desde quando Tiago Potter despertava aquelas sensações? Isso definitivamente, não estava certo. Ele soltou o pulso dela, olhando-a com curiosidade e, ela percebeu assustada, carinho.  
  
- Eu não estou fugindo de você, Potter. Só não estou com vontade de discutir com você hoje.  
  
- Eu não fiz nada para você discutir comigo hoje.  
  
Ela permaneceu em silêncio, notando, para sua infelicidade, que ele tinha razão. Peraí... Infelicidade? Desde quando ela se sentia infeliz por não discutir com ele? Estava começando a ficar insana. E isso não tinha começado naquele instante. Há tempos havia algo de diferente nela em relação a Tiago Potter.  
  
- Sendo assim, vamos tentar manter esse recorde. Eu subo, você fica aqui e esse dia entra na história como "o dia em que Hogwarts teve paz".   
  
_Quero a luz dos olhos meus  
Na luz dos olhos teus  
Sem mais lararar_   
  
Ele sorriu. Os olhos verdes dela o miravam entre confusa e divertida. Nunca pensara que os veria tão de perto. Nesse momento ele finalmente notou o quão perto estava dela. Perigosamente perto. Ela também pareceu ter notado, pois começou a ficar vermelha.  
  
- Na verdade, eu queria quebrar outro recorde hoje.  
  
A voz dele saiu meio rouca e ele aproximou-se mais, até prendê-la entre ele e a parede. A respiração dela tornou-se mais rápida e ela fechou os olhos. Tiago sorriu. Ela não estava gritando, nem estava tentando fugir. Isso era muito bom.  
  
Lílian sentiu os lábios dele colarem-se aos seus, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo e falhando miseravelmente. Só o que conseguia se perguntar era como aquilo demorara tanto a acontecer.  
  
_Pela luz dos olhos teus  
Eu acho meu amor  
E só se pode achar_   
  
Lílian suspirou enquanto atravessava a porta do Três vassouras. O bar estava meio vazio, então ela não teve dificuldades para encontrar quem queria. Tiago estava sentado sozinho, observando a neve através da janela.   
  
- Boa tarde. – ela parou diante dele.  
  
- Olá.  
  
Ela sentou-se, observando o namorado. Ele parecia cansado. Cansado e triste. Enquanto ela só trabalhava com burocracia, ele era um Auror. Estava envolvido na guerra. Não pela primeira vez, ela sentiu saudades do tempo em que eram apenas alunos de Hogwarts, quando a principal preocupação do rapaz era fazê-la sair com ele e azarar Snape; e dela, colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça dele e estudar para as provas.  
  
- Tiago? Porque me chamou aqui? Pensei que estivesse viajando com Sirius numa missão para a Ordem.  
  
_Que a luz dos olhos meus  
Precisa se casar..._   
  
Tiago mirou com atenção os olhos verdes que tanto amava. Como queria protegê-la de todo aquele inferno que ele assistia sempre. Lílian podia se fazer de forte, mas ele sabia o quanto ela era frágil.  
  
- Eu ia. Mas Sirius conseguiu que a acompanhante dele fosse mais... interessante.  
  
Ela meneou a cabeça, embora tivesse um sorriso brincando nos lábios. Madame Rosmerta aproximou-se, colocando diante da ruiva uma cerveja amanteigada. Lílian agradeceu e voltou-se para Tiago, que mexia no bolso da camisa.  
  
- O que está fazendo?   
  
Ele não respondeu nada, apenas depositou sobre a mesa uma caixinha de veludo negra. Lílian sentiu um calafrio, adivinhando o que viria a seguir.  
  
- Lílian Evans, você...você aceita...   
  
A ruiva sorriu. Nunca vira o namorado gaguejar.  
  
- Você aceita... aceita...   
  
Ela colocou a mão sobre a dela, decidida a terminar com aquele momento torturante.  
  
- Eu aceito.  
  
_Precisa se casar..._

* * *

Essa songfic não tem nada a ver com Hades. Foi o primeiro texto baseado em Harry Potter que eu escrevi. Espero que tenham gostado. Não se esqueçam de comentar!  
  
Beijos,   
  
Silverghost. 


End file.
